<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will You Rot With Me? by BabyRedd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283213">Will You Rot With Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd'>BabyRedd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marcus is 18, Minor Original Character(s), Not Albus Dumbledore Friendly, Not Canon Compliant, Not Hermione Granger Friendly, Not Ron Weasley Friendly, Not Severus Snape Friendly, Open Ending, Slytherin Pride, harry is 16, opposite of slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry in all his infinite wisdom has befriended a Slytherin who has a crush on him.</p>
<p>Now he has to figure out his growing/unexpected feelings for a certain Slytherin. While discovering himself.</p>
<p>And deal with the teeny tiny problem of hiding it from everyone he knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flint/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finished faves</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Little Red Riding Hood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stares at the elegant looking envelope that no doubt has a letter in it. He takes a moment to look away from the letter as his eyes are drawn yet again to the big black box sitting right under his feet. The letter and box from an unknown sender makes Harry’s heart beat faster than it’s usual pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stomps the butterflies in his stomach to death and opens the envelope that has nothing written on the outside to indicate the context of the letter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling the letter out Harry notes the parchment has fancily written handwriting as if whoever has written has years of experience writing with a quill. The letter begins as all letters do</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Dear Harry Potter, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I am aware that you are unaware of who I am and why I have sent you a letter and a package. If you wish to find out I implore you to continue reading this letter all the way through. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Now that, that has been stated I would like to say simply and bluntly that you have somehow caught my attention and possibly my affections. In other words, I have been stricken with a surprising crush. I know this is nothing new for you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You’re famous so of course, there are all kinds of people having a crush on you or at the least pretending to for their own selfish gain. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Sadly, I am here to tell you that is not my purpose. I have watched you for a bit of time from afar because you fascinate me in a way that is supremely irritating. I’m not one to be easily impressed by anyone. Anyhow my purpose is to invite you to a ball that will be happening tomorrow night at nine. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I am inviting you because I am sick of this watching from afar and wish to get to actually know you. As I have no idea what kind of person you really are and I won’t pretend to know. I want to get to know Harry Potter not ‘The Boy Who Lived’. If it makes you comfortable to know, I have not put you on some ridiculous pedestal or think you're the greatest thing since merlin.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t be offended. I still think you're fascinating.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Anywho to cut a long letter short if this has doubtedly piqued your interest the ball will be at the Flint manor. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Before, you start to fret the only families that will be at the ball are not blood purists. So you don’t have to worry about running into a Malfoy. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> All the best wishes,  An annoyed boy with an even more annoying crush. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> P.s. If you're wondering why I didn’t say who I was it’s because I know you won’t bother showing up if you knew my identity. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Harry stares at the letter not bothering to truly re-read the words. Whoever wrote this letter sounds like an annoyed boy with a crush who was elegant with a dash of poshness. Harry was a bit confused why someone who sounded so posh would have a crush on him of all people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The least posh person in Hogwarts. Although from the sound of the letter the boy didn’t really understand why either. It made Harry curious. Normally when he found out someone had a crush on him he would take it with a grain of salt. He knew the crush was shallow and would disappear in a month's time when whoever liked him realized he wasn’t the glamorized version the news tried to make him seem like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, whoever this was made it clear they didn’t care about his fame and status and were fascinated by something else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It excites Harry just a bit and his curiosity is sufficiently peaked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looks at the box and decides to finally see what is in it. Taking the lid off he is yet again greeted by another letter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The ball is a costumed affair inspired by muggle fairy tales and such. I hope you don’t mind I decided to get you a costume to make things easier since I sent this letter on such short notice. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> From: The Big Bad Wolf </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry is getting an inkling on what exactly the costume is if ‘the big bad wolf’ is any indication. He is quickly proven correct when he pulls out a gorgeous blood-red cloak. There is a snow-white medieval tunic with an open neck that is loosely laced with white cord. And black medieval trousers that match the leather boots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last thing in the box is a black mask with blood-red macrame lace attached to it. When Harry pulls it out of the box he notices another letter at the bottom and quickly reads it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I forgot to tell you that I will be the one in the black wolf mask of course. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glad he remembered to tell Harry that or he never would have figured it out. Harry sighs with the realization that he has already decided to go to the ball and meet the mysterious man who has piqued his interest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just has two things left to do, find out where the Flint Manor was and keep his little outing a secret from everyone. No one would react well if they knew he was willingly going to go to an openly dark magic family's house at night to meet a stranger who would be dressed like a vicious wolf from a fairy tale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he was dressed like the helpless girl who was devoured by that vicious wolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, the absurdity of it all.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry quietly steps out of his bed and throws on his costume boots. He softly steps farther away from his bed as he slowly throws on the red cloak. He grabs his broom and makes his way to the window near the beds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening it he pulls up his red hood and flies away into the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry feels at peace as he studies the high shining moon. It lights the dark night in a bluish glow. He shakes his hair out of his eyes as the softly blowing wind moves it around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The peace he feels starts to die out as he gets closer and closer to the Flint Manor. It had been surprisingly easy to find he just had to ask an older Gryffindor about it and play it off as a simple curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s thoughts quickly turn in a new direction when he catches a glimpse of the manor as he gets closer. It was beautiful. Instead of a manor, it looked like a medium-sized castle. That to Harry’s surprise was tastefully colorful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The castle was Azure Blue. It looked like a massive pointed crayon in the middle with smaller but still massive crayon shaped architecture attached to the sides of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Harry flies closer to the ground he can see clear blue water in a pond that spans the front of the castle. It’s separated by two swing bridges that end at the same large double door that sits open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry lands and shrinks his broom as he walks down the dirt path. He makes sure his mask is firmly attached to his face and hopes no one will notice him and recognize him. He walks past people who are dressed in an array of costumes. He quickly passes Cinderella and Merida holding hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And steps onto the swing bridge with no one on it. He admires the colorful flowers that grow on the side of the pond and the tall trees that are growing very close to the castle. Giving it a whimsical shadow. That is lightly lighted by fireflies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he walks down the swing bridge he realizes the water isn’t that far down from the bridge. If he wanted he could easily jump into the water no problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Continuing to walk closer and closer to the castle door Harry thumbs the needlepoint blade he has hidden in his cloak. He may be dressed like a helpless little girl but that didn’t mean he was one. He knows that if he is attacked or ambushed they will expect him to only use magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he brought an undetectable muggle weapon to use if push comes to shove. He was more than ready to fight for his life; it was nothing new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry approaches the door and tenses when a large man in a suit asks him for his invitation. He had no clue that an invitation was mandatory considering his mystery man didn’t tell him that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Harry can say anything as the man glares at him a guy in a white wolf mask and shock white hair shows up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let him through Amys, he’s a friend,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amys grunts and moves out of the way. Harry quickly slides past the man and approaches the wolf boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you…” Harry trails off not knowing how to ask if he was the self proclaimed ‘annoyed boy with an annoying crush’. He is also sure the guy said he would be wearing a black wolf mask not a white one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m just a close friend of your mystery wolf. Follow me and I’ll take you to him,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s your name,” Harry asks not following him yet</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s for me to know and you to find out later,” the white wolf boy starts to walk away making it clear he wants Harry to follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry decides to follow the white wolf as he walks down a hall with black iron archways. Harry looks at the softly glowing blue floor in fascination. He looks around at the paintings on the wall of elegant looking men and women who all either have black hair or blue eyes or both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reach the end of the hall that is brightly moon lit by open curved bay windows. Harry and White Wolf reach long stairs that end at a large ballroom. The ballroom has a glass ceiling arched like a dome that gives the room a mysterious feeling due to being lit by the moon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry and the white wolf stop a few inches from the top of the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hopefully I’ll be seeing you around,” White Wolf says before walking away from Harry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, I thought you were taking me to your friend,” Harry calls out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have taken you to him,” the boy answers, not bothering to turn back around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello,” a deep voice says behind him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry quickly turns around to see a tall boy in a black wolf mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The guy who sent you the letter,” The Black Wolf says, his blue eyes twinkling amusedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah that,” Harry says sheepishly. He was definitely not going to say that but he’d pretend like he was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry takes a moment to quickly look over the boy's costume. He has on a black medieval tunic with an open neck that is very loosely laced. He is also wearing black medieval trousers and matching leather boots. The costume makes him seem cold and dangerous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mostly due to the fact the color black has dark connotations. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry notices the open collar shirt shows a necklace with a black crystal attached that has a glowing blue core. Harry is noticing a pattern of blue and black tonight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his annoyance his brain isn’t connecting the dots he knows are there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s eyes catch as the Black Wolf runs his hand through his dark locks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like to dance,” he asks softly, holding out his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only if you agree to answer some of my questions,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry gently takes Black Wolf’s hand. He can’t help but notice that his hand is half the size of Wolf’s hand. Harry tightens his hold on Wolf’s hand liking how warm his hands are despite his cold exterior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He and Wolf walk down the stairs to the ballroom. When they reach the bottom Harry looks up at the chandelier that adds another layer of elegance to the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He likes the way the castle looks and how all the colors match the feeling of the place. It was like it was meant to be built there. Harry feels calm standing in the middle of a place he has never been to about to dance with a stranger he knows nothing about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A stranger who is far too cold to be a Gryffindor. Every student in all the houses gave off a feeling that made it easy to identify which house they were in. Everytime Harry came across someone he hadn’t seen before he was able to guess which house they were in. He has never been wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wolf leads Harry to the middle of the room and gently puts his hand on Harry’s hip. Wolf leads the dance as they move around calmly and blend in with the rest of the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you a Slytherin,” Harry questions, unable to stay quiet for any longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Wolf looks Harry in the eye “does that bother you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. But it does shock me,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Light and Dark magic users don’t mix well. Besides I never imagined a Slytherin would have a crush on the most Gryffindor boy in all of hogwarts,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wolf chuckles “you may be a Gryffindor but you have traits of a Slytherin,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like what,” Harry inquires</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re ambitious, cunning, and loyal,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Loyal? I never associated the word loyal with Slytherin’s,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Many don’t,” Wolf leans in close to Harry’s ear “for many it’s their biggest mistake,” he whispers </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is so,” Wolf says a slight smile on his lips</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looks at Wolf in silence for a moment assessing him before speaking again “Tell me Wolf why do you think I’m cunning and ambitious,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wolf takes a moment before speaking “I think you’re ambitious because you clearly work hard to meet the expectations of a hero. Correct me if I’m wrong Harry but besides caring about saving people you do the things you do because you want to succeed in meeting people’s expectations even if it means throwing yourself in ridiculous situations to meet them. In other words you want to prove yourself,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t wrong. Harry couldn’t turn his back when it came to helping people, but he also wanted to succeed in being every one’s supposed hero. Even though he hated feeling that way that was all he knew. People liked him when he was being heroic and it made Harry feel worth something. How could it not. Growing up everything he did was never good enough and it never would be, but in the wizarding world as long as he did what was expected of him he was good enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows that he shouldn’t feel he needs to give everything just to get basic things in return but validation was addicting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How am I cunning,” Harry asks, changing the topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taking the polyjuice potion to spy on Draco and using that invisible cloak of yours to get into places you shouldn’t be in is cunning if you ask me. It may not seem like much but it shows you have the potential to be very cunning if you allowed yourself to be,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry tenses up as he has no idea how Wolf knows any of that. Only Ron and Hermione know about that. Despite his uneasiness he tries to seem calm and unbothered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doesn’t sound cunning to me more like I was being smart,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe but cunning means achieving ends meet with deceit or evasion. The things I listed fit that definition quite well,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry thins his lips feeling rightly irritated with Wolf, he didn’t like the way he kept being right about things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you know about those things Wolf?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wolf smirks infuriatingly “the walls have eyes and big mouths,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In other words the ghosts and portraits were nosey gossiping fuckers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry huffs.“You seem to have a big mouth as well,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not in the slightest,” Wolf responds clearly amused “anymore questions Harry,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wolf raises an eyebrow “well…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smirks at Wolf and enjoys the way his eyebrow wrinkles at his smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What caused you to have a crush on me,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wolf’s jaw clenches his amusement half dead in the water “I’m not sure. Maybe it’s your Slytherin characteristics despite being a Gryfindor or maybe your antics greatly amuse me. Maybe the mystery of who you really are enthralls me. Or maybe it’s all of those things combined that has caused this insufferable crush,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How romantic. Calling the crush you have on me insufferable,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not one for sugar coated words,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see that. It’s much appreciated,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Wolf says curiously</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really. I don’t get much if any bluntness and truth in my life considering my status and fame. Either people love me and think I’m the best thing since chocolate and are too afraid to say anything that might anger me even if it's the truth. Or people hate me and think I’m the next Voldemort. Therefore all the words they speak to me are harsh, cruel, and the farthest thing from the truth,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It sounds like balance between the two is something you don’t see much of,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We all can’t get what we want now can we,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not true. You’re standing before someone who thinks you’re fascinating but cares nothing for your heroic status, is willing to tell the truth without being cruel about it, and is relatively balanced in seeing who you are,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relatively,” Harry questions</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The crush might have warped a few things,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry snorts “are you sure about that you seem to be doing just fine around me,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s surprising I’ve been blushing and stuttering around you the whole time we’ve been talking,” Wolf says sarcastically</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm,” Harry says squinting and leaning in close to Wolf “ I think if I squint really hard and imagine it I can see your blushing cheeks,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well isn’t that embarrassing,” Wolf deadpans</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very embarrassing indeed, but do you know what would be even more embarrassing,” Harry says </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What would that be,” he asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I went back to my room tonight without knowing who you are,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That does sound embarrassing,” Wolf admits</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quite so. Would you do a curious boy a favor and tell him who you are,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re in luck Harry you asked at just the right time,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why is that,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My parents are about to arrive and their son needs to be with them to greet everyone,” Wolf removes himself from Harry and half bows “ For the next few minutes Harry this is goodbye,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He strides away to Harry’s frustration and anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Harry’s relief he doesn’t have to wait in anticipation for too long as the candles on the chandelier suddenly light. Candles on the staircase light up and the crowd turns to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the top of it stands a man with black hair and green eyes and a woman with matching hair and blue eyes. Wolf stands next to them looking like the final piece to a doll collection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman looks around the room making sure everyone is paying attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would like to thank all of you for showing up to my son's coronation. Me and my husband feel it is now time to hand our legacy to our son. So we can finally take a vacation,” she says playfully, “anyhow please welcome the new lord of the Flint family our dear son Marcus Flint!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crowd erupts into applause. Harry claps along too shocked to do anything else. Turning his head he notices that waiters are moving quickly through the ballroom and handing everyone a champagne glass full of a red liquid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wolf or Marcus apparently, waits for the crowd to quiet down. He removes his mask further proving to Harry that he is in fact Marcus Flint. He holds his glass up and everyone follows his motion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus drinks it and everyone follows. Harry does the same not wanting to seem out of place. As he drinks from the glass he locks eyes with Marcus his ice blue eyes piercing into him. Harry watches Marcus finish his glass. When everyone is finished Marcus suddenly yells out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nous Volonté Hausse!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the room repeats his words excitedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus never looks away from Harry as the crowd yells the motto getting louder each time they repeat</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nous nous élèverons!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ <em>Nous nous élèverons!</em> ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong><em>Nous nous élèverons!</em></strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well fuck Harry gently with a chainsaw and call him Heather because he was beyond surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 20 Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get a little emotional.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the chanting of the crowd ends Harry watches as Marcus is accosted by different people who want to talk to the new lord of the Flint family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry removes himself from the excited crowd and steps into the nearest balcony. He breathes in the fresh air allowing his shoulders to relax. He lets his eyes close as his heart slows down to its regular pace. His mind calms at the sound of gently blowing wind making Harry feel as close to peace as he can get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mind never truly calms. Silence only made it louder, but for now, he would pretend like his mind wasn’t a raging dumpster fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sits down in one of the chairs on the balcony. His mind thinks about everything he knows about Marcus Flint which wasn’t much. He knows Marcus is seen as an unpredictable Slytherin even by his own house. He didn’t talk about his views, interests, and he showed a preference for no one. It was clear he was loyal to his house but he didn’t hex or deraid other houses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The most he did was protect younger Slytherins from hexes, play Quidditch, and do his own thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All those things told little to nothing about what kind of person Marcus was. Marcus was a mystery. A mystery Harry wanted to solve. It seemed he and Marcus now had similar agendas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you’re not disappointed,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry doesn’t bother to turn around as Marcus walks onto the balcony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not in the slightest. Surprisingly I’m quite amused by the series of events,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is most certainly a relief,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry half smiles “ are you still willing to answer questions I have for you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then can you tell me what ‘Nous nous élèverons‘ means,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It means ‘we will rise’ it’s the Flint family motto,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interesting. It could mean so many things and everything I think of is quite ominous,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most things involving us Flints are quite ominous,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know why that’s such a surprise to me. Your reputation makes it clear you’re a wild card that no one knows. That in and of itself can be ominous,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know I had a reputation,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looks at Marcus, his eyebrow raised and lips pursed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I might be a little aware of my reputation,” Marcus amends</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does my reputation make you nervous,” Marcus asks getting a little serious</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it makes me curious,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus smiles “good,” he says standing up and sliding his wolf mask back on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sadly the night is quickly coming to an end. May I escort you to your transportation,” He says holding his arm out to Harry </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grabbing his arm Harry stands “you may,” he answers</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lead the way,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walk outside to the spot, Harry had landed on when he arrived. Harry unshrinks his broom and climbs on prepared to leave before he is interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you meet with me here tomorrow night?” Marcus says</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry raises an eyebrow “why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have decided that I like you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know me,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looks upon him for a moment and smiles “I’ll meet you tomorrow night,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?,” he asks quietly before his voice tilts playfully “I’m a Slytherin, I’m one of the <em> dangerous </em> ones. Are you sure you want to mess with that? With me,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m the most certain I’ve ever been,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus was a risk and a mystery. He was more than worth the potential scandal and or danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then it will be our little secret,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry inclines his head and flies away on his broom more than aware of the eyes following him as he leaves. Strangely it fills him with butterflies rather than dread.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the interesting events that had transpired the night before not much had changed in Harry’s life. Marcus didn’t try to talk to him at school hell he didn’t even look at Harry unless Harry was looking at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which Harry did a lot of. He couldn’t help it. Now that he was aware of Marcus he noticed him everywhere. He wanted to know if he could figure out who Marcus was if he paid attention to him more. Harry knows he can just wait until they meet up tonight to learn more about what kind of person Marcus was. But he has never been a patient person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As of now he is very tempted to just go up to Marcus and speak to him. The only thing that’s stopping him is how cold Marcus’s face looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wonders if he’s angry about something or if his face just looks like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>snapping out of his pondering Harry turns towards who called his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he answers </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been staring at the Slytherin table for the past five minutes,” Hermione says</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not obsessing about Draco again are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Hermione. The only time I think about Draco is so I can avoid him,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione looks at him for a moment her face disbelieving “okay,” she says, dropping the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pauses for a moment as they sit in silence before he speaks up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do guys feel about Slytherin’s,” He asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Their slimy snakes Harry,” Ron responds “they can’t be trusted,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if a Slytherin tried to befriend you or had a crush on you? What would you think of them then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron snorts “I would rather kiss he who must not be named than be friends with or <em> date </em> a Slytherin. Or see them as anything but future death eaters,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bit mean don’t you think,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron puts down his fork “No I don’t think it’s mean at all,” Ron squints at him suspiciously “why are you asking all these questions, Harry? Has a Slytherin tried to talk to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I was just curious is all,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure,” Ron asks quietly his eyes suspicious</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I’m sure,” Harry answers, meeting Ron’s gaze head-on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione clears her throat “can we stop talking about Slytherin’s please,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’d you want to talk about then Hermione,” Ron inquires</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quidditch?” Hermione suggests</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron's eyes light up and he immediately begins to talk about who he thinks will win in the next game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry doesn’t participate in the conversation as he’s too busy thinking. He is now sure of how his friends would react if they found out he was having some kind of correspondence with Marcus; a Slytherin that likes him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would not go down well if they were to find out. Especially with Ron, he really hates Slytherin’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He definitely couldn’t tell them about Marcus. It would be truly he and Marcus’s little secret. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Harry’s mind quiets he starts to participate in the conversation. He didn’t like the quiet. He also didn’t want people to think something was going on with him. He had to act and be a certain way all the time if he wanted to not be turned against again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At times he wanted to not care. To not feel the need to need validation from people who would never truly matter. Sometimes he wanted freedom no matter the cost. Sometimes he wanted to burn it all to ash and rise from it like a Phoenix. Sometimes destroying everything seemed like the best option. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He used to use silence as a way to feel peace from those feelings. Silence had been heaven from a cruel cruel hell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But after the whole speaking parseltongue incident Harry couldn’t even really remember the cruel words spoken as everyone turned against him all he remembered was the silence of his friends. It haunted him, it dug into his skin, into his head, and whispered things that made him want to cut it out just to feel peace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Your friends will leave if they get a whiff of anything dark </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They fear you because you can speak to snakes </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Their friendship comes with strings attached </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They can live without you </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Being friends with you is too troublesome they’ll leave you eventually </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> If they find out your talking to a Slytherin you’ll prove all their fears right </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence no longer felt like a sanctuary, it felt like hell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wonders if all of that would go away if he could just feel assured around his friends. If he could feel they wouldn’t leave him because the world told them too. Maybe the silence could be peaceful again if the things the silence said weren’t true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But considering Harry would never tell them about Marcus he knows the quiet will never be peaceful again.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s simple for Harry to sneak out that night as his roommates always go to sleep before him. Flying towards the manor Harry lands outside of Marcus’s home like he did the night before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully he doesn’t have to awkwardly decide whether or not he should knock on the door because Marcus shows up seconds after he lands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You came,” Marcus says quietly surprised</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said I would,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In my life, I have learned that just because someone says they’ll do something doesn’t mean they’ll actually do it,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I’m different in that aspect. I do everything I say I will,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How interesting,” Marcus says sounding pleased “anyhow, would you like to sit in the garden,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d love to,” Harry answers truthfully</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Follow me,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hopping off of his broom Harry puts it away and quickly catches up with Marcus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a question,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You always do,” Marcus says good-naturedly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry rolls his eyes “were you angry about something earlier,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Marcus looks at Harry as they continue to walk to the garden “why do you ask?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just looked a bit stone-faced and colder than usual,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Than usual? That would imply that I don’t look like that all the time,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can imagine you being unreadable and a bit cold, but not frosty and mean,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll let you in on a little secret Harry. I look like that all the time. The only reason you see it different is because I’m different around you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I prefer to be myself around the people I like platonically or romantically,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re not actually cold and mean,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can be,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry hums and stays silent as they make it to the garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he sees the garden Harry is stunned by its beauty. It’s full of blue, black, yellow, red, green, and white flowers that seem to glow and sway in the wind. The garden looks alive and dancing in the moonlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow,” Harry breathes out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You like it,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love it. It’s gorgeous,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He notices the garden is shaped like a circle so he can only assume something is inside of it. Harry moves further into the garden, careful to stay on the pebble path. He sees a small pond right next to the garden with water so clear he can see the bottom of it. Turning away from it Harry notices the tall tree sitting in the middle of the garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He realizes that must be what’s inside the circle garden. He sees it has a door with a window above it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we go inside of it,” Harry asks excitedly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was the plan,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling Harry runs down the pebble path scaring a few fireflies on the way. When he gets to the door he opens it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The place is furnished with black chairs, a table, and a couch. Stepping inside of it Harry slips off his shoes so he can step on the large black rug. Spinning around to get a full look at the place Harry sees a ladder that leads to an upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up there,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bed,” Marcus says simply</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pauses “oh,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry it’s only up there because I like to sleep in here,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must really love this place,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I did work hard to build it so I might as well love it,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s head snaps towards Marcus in interest “you built all of this,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It took years, but yes I built it,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s amazing. This place is gorgeous,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Marcus responds grinning slightly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you plant the flowers as well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” he answers moving towards a shelf built into the wall of the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabs two teacups and stuff for tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like tea?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, thank you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to sit on the balcony while we drink,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely,” Harry responds</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They make their way back outside and climb the ladder on the side of the tree to get to the balcony. Harry slides into a chair that faces the garden. Marcus sits beside him as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus uses a spell to quickly heat up the teapot. Pouring it Harry decides to break the calm quiet and ask Marcus more questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you like gardening?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve liked it since I was a small child,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry feels bad for being surprised. He and he’s sure everyone else thought Marcus was too cold and burly to like something like gardening. It seemed Harry wasn’t exempt from stereotyping people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is so much more to you than I thought,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope that is a compliment,” Marcus responds calmly </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is,” Harry answers before moving on “would you like to play a game, Marcus,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such as,” He questions</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s this muggle game called 20 questions. I ask you a question then you ask me one and we keep going back and forth until we have each asked 20 questions. It’s a fun way of getting to know someone without tiptoeing around it,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I ask you anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You may,” Harry agrees</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then let us begin,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wiggles in his chair to get into a comfortable position “I’ll start. Who was the white wolf at the party?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My best friend Nox. We’ve been friends since I was a kid. He's the only person besides my parents I’m myself around,” Marcus takes a sip of his tea “Why are you friends with Hermione and Ron?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pauses for a second before speaking “they were the first people to show me kindness when I arrived here. They didn’t fawn over me being ‘The Boy Who Lived’ they were just curious about me,” Harry clears his throat “Are you a blood purist?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I believe a witch or wizard can be powerful or weak no matter the blood they have,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry hums quietly in interest and waits for the next question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you hate all Slytherin’s,” Marcus questions</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smiles “No, I just hate blood purists... and Draco,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus chuckles “understandable,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry decides to ask what he thinks is a light question “Do you love your parents,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From the bottom of my tiny heart,” Marcus answers seriously “do you love yours?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pauses for a moment at the sudden turn of conversation. “I wish I could say that I do, but I never knew them and I never will,” Harry responds, his eyes burning. “What’s it like to grow up in a loving home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wonderful. I’m who I am because my parents raised me with nothing but love in their hearts,” Marcus says quietly. “Did you grow up in a loving home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry snorts “not in the slightest,” swallowing the lump in his throat and blinking back his tears Harry asks his next question “when did you first notice me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After the snake talking incident. I saw you sitting alone by the flowers in the school garden. I thought no one should look that sad sitting next to such a vibrant garden,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus hesitates nervously before speaking “If I asked you to come over again would you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry answers without hesitation. “Why do you protect the younger years?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus drinks more of his tea before answering “Older students tend to target them with hexes because they’re weak compared to them. Slytherin's already get enough shit. I refuse to allow children's childhoods to be spoiled further because of prejudice,” Marcus says quietly, his eyes intense. “How do you feel about your fame?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate it,” Harry responds. He decides to ask a light question before he bursts into tears “what’s your wildest story?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus brightens up at the question. “When me and Nox were 14 we had strayed away from our parents while vacationing on a boat and got involved with wizarding pirates,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your kidding!” Harry exclaims.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all. We got trapped on their ship and had to pretend we were just there to clean it. We finally managed to escape when they went to go rob another ship. We left in all the chaos and when we got back to our parents they grounded us for two weeks,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow you managed to make an exciting story incredibly boring,” Harry says miffed at the lacklustre story</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he chuckles “if you want to hear the story you’re going to have to talk to Nox,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll make sure to do that. There is no way I’m missing out on hearing an interesting story,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus shakes his head “what’s your wildest story?” he asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going to want to relax for this because it will be a long story but totally worth it,” Harry says excitedly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Marcus huffs out amused</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so Harry tells him everything that happened in his first year of Hogwarts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So then professor Quirrell turned around and attached to the back of his head was Voldemort!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s horrifying!,” Marcus exclaims “ please continue,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry continues his wild story and when he finishes Marcus takes a moment to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the first time in my life Harry I am truly speechless. Thank you for that,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “You’re welcome,” Harry says beaming </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you not completely traumatized,” Marcus asks filled with horrified curiosity</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Believe me when I say I am,” Harry says playfully trying to keep the mood light. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t show signs of it,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sighs, the lightness he felt now gone “People are always watching me I can’t show them weakness or they’ll tear me to shreds,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then who are you when no one is watching?” Marcus asks quietly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know” Harry answers truthfully</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s time you find out,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He and Marcus stay silent for the rest of the time Harry is there. As Harry sits in Marcus’s garden in the middle of the night as no sound is made. He realizes for the first time in a long time he feels peace in silence. He doesn’t know if it has to do with the garden or with Marcus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry finds he doesn’t mind if it is Marcus. It seems he is starting to like Marcus more than he planned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Keeps You Up At Night?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We jump right to the angst and don’t stop.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A golden cage is still just a cage - Anita Krizzan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry is laying in his bed after leaving Marcus’s place and all he can do is think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks about all the weight that’s been put on him since he arrived in the wizarding world. He thinks about how sick he felt knowing the truth about his parents and how they died. That people would expect things from him and that he was famous and didn’t even know it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thinks about all the crap he has gone through since he stepped foot into Hogwarts. He thinks about how it had been left to him and only him to solve problems that were too big for an eleven-year-old to face. How Dumbledore stayed the wise mentor despite being strong enough to be able to step in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thinks about everyone who turned on him at the drop of a hat then loved him minutes later. People thought of him as either a monster or a hero, he was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He should be able to do everything people his age can do. But he can’t because his whole life revolves around acting a certain way just so he can feel normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes him angry that he feels more comfortable and normal with a boy he hardly knows than with his friends and Dumbledore. It makes him angry that no one can see that he is more than an image. He is a boy who needs help from all the trauma he has suffered. He needs a helping hand not mouths telling him what he should and shouldn’t be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Harry stares at his ceiling and he realizes that he hates them. He hates them all. But mostly he hates </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself </span>
  </em>
  <span>for allowing his identity to be warped and pushed around just so he can have the validation he never got as a child from people who will never know him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling over onto his side Harry clings to his pillow. He stares at the curtains around his bed blankly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he wonders if this is what his life will always be. Him hating his life and doing nothing about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry walks down the hall making his way towards class Hermione and Ron by his side as usual. He acts as if nothing in his life is any different. He acts like he hasn't befriended a Slytherin that is causing him to question a lot of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is questioning why he is friends with Hermione and Ron beside them being nice when he arrived in Hogwarts and didn’t completely freak out about his new status. In all honesty, he could have been with friends with anyone that had approached him before Hermione and Ron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It worries Harry that he would be in the exact same position he was in now if he had befriended two different people. It makes him wonder if he truly became friends with them because he wanted to or if he became friends with them because he was scared to make the wrong move and have no one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus makes him question why he doesn’t hate all Slytherins like everyone else. It makes him wonder why people hate Slytherins in the first place if a Slytherin has never done anything to them personally. Harry really only has a problem with Draco and blood purists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes him question if people only hate Slytherins because of prejudice and misinformation as they have no other reason to hate them if it wasn’t personal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wants to talk to Marcus right about now. He wants to go up to him and have a conversation with him and feel as peaceful as he did that night. He likes how Marcus asked him questions that made him think. He likes how the questions Marcus asked made him feel and talk about how he felt without fear. He didn’t really feel that way with anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Harry can shake away the urge to find Marcus and speak to him he is bumped into harshly. His books and papers fall from his hands and scatter across the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” a familiar voice says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looks up only to see the boy he was trying hard to not talk to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marcus,” Harry breathes before closing his mouth quickly. He hopes like hell Hermione and Ron didn’t notice his slip up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looks away from Marcus quickly and drops down to start picking up his stuff. Marcus helps him pick up his papers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” He whispers, not wanting the audience they managed to acquire to hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble. The least I can do is help after bumping into you,” Marcus responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiles at him as they pick up the papers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t need your help,” Ron suddenly growls out. He steps closer to Marcus invading his space in a challenging manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus stands up the papers he collected still in his hands. When Marcus stands he dwarfs an already tall Ron with inches to spare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a problem,” Marcus questions, his voice low and menacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hall is filled with so much tension Harry could choke on it. Harry steps between both of them. Facing Marcus he gently takes the papers from his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Marcus,” Harry says loud enough for everyone to hear. He wants to send a message that he doesn’t agree with Ron's hostility towards Marcus and that he doesn’t hate all Slytherins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus leans in close to Harry, “as I said before it was no trouble,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gulps at the proximity. Marcus is so close to him that if Harry moved they would bump chests. Marcus is so close Harry can tell what he smells like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Harry breathes out, taking a step back, the smell of rosemary and mint heavy in his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning away Harry grabs the books still on the floor and makes himself scarce, his friends not too far behind. He has to resist the urge to look back at Marcus as they walk down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that,” Ron questions harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was what? Ron,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That thing just now with Marcus,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean when he helped me pick up my papers after bumping into me and you tried to get into a fight with him for no reason,” Harry corrects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean when you sucked up to Marcus Flint of all people in front of everyone instead of siding with me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry comes to a screeching halt, “Siding with you over what?! All you did was make an ass out of yourself in front of everyone,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to defend you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marcus wasn’t even doing anything to me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a Slytherin! They’re always up to something,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry scuffs “you may believe that but I don’t,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoving his way past Ron Harry refuses to listen to the rest of whatever the hell Ron has to say. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to an asshat spout his prejudices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While storming down the hallway Harry ignores the staring eyes. He hates how they always stare at him like he’s an exotic bird in a diamond-encrusted cage called fame. People stare and talk about how they want to be in his pretty cage so they can always be the center of attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hates when people say that because as far as Harry is concerned a golden cage is still just a cage. As far as he is concerned feeling trapped and watched all the time wasn’t something anyone should wish for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But hey the fame was </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Climbing up the stairs on the side of the literal treehouse Marcus built Harry steps onto the balcony. He smiles when he sees Marcus is there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was worried you wouldn’t show up,” Harry calls out catching Marcus’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would want nothing to do with me after the Ron incident,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How embarrassingly incorrect,” he says amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rolls his eyes. “Sass aside I’m happy you’re here even if I didn’t have to worry you wouldn’t show up,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is so,” Harry says mocking Marcus’s posh British accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny,” Marcus responds. He pats the chair next to him “come sit Harry I wish to ask you something that’s been on my mind lately,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sits next to Marcus twisting his hands nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus looks at him for a moment, “do you like to spend time with me?” He says calm and inquiring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing in relief, “yes,” Harry answers easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He asks not missing a beat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeez, Marcus sure did like asking hard questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… like talking to you. You make me feel peaceful and like I can just be Harry around you. I don’t particularly know why but you just being you settles me in a way I’ve never felt before,” Harry answers flushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t look directly at Marcus after saying all that. He barely knew Marcus and he was telling him that he had an effect on him already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Marcus responds with a pleased smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that interesting I’m just saying how I feel around you,” Harry mumbles scratching the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be embarrassed about it Harry I feel an array of things when I’m with you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry locks eyes with Marcus and is the first to look away. He stands up quickly while clearing his throat. He pauses for a moment looking for something to change the topic. He finds it when his eyes land on a door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Harry says a bit hoarsely. “Marcus where do the doors on the balcony lead to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My room,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me that we didn’t have to come outside and climb up the ladder in order to get onto the balcony,” Harry says begrudgingly amused his mood changing quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm yes,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me that,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not wish to make you uncomfortable as you were quite embarrassed when I told you it was a bed upstairs,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was a bit embarrassed sure, but why would I be uncomfortable,” Harry questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would be in a room alone with someone who has affection for you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is that any different than being on the balcony or in the garden with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose there is no difference,” Marcus answers smiling softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiles back at him before asking a question “can I see the room,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus raises an eyebrow.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just curious,” Harry responds quickly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus hums for a moment before responding “I suppose it won’t kill me to show you my room,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands and opens the door. “Welcome to my humble abode.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping inside it Harry is surprised at how much he likes the way the room looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wooden walls were painted a navy blue making the room dark if it wasn’t for the softly glowing candles placed throughout the room. The bed was all black and the headboard had moons and stars painted onto it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really like the moon and blue,” Harry says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blue and black are the family colors and the moon, in all its shapes, is our sigil,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wonders how much of Marcus’s personality is influenced by his family traditions and legacies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry touches the flowers on the nightstand as he walks past it to look at the fireplace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you put this in here,” he questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite talented,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Marcus says a pleased smile sliding across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're welcome,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sits in a big leather chair in front of the fireplace and Marcus sits in the one next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crosses his legs in an attempt to get comfortable and accidentally kicks the chopped wood over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” He says trying to put the wood back in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Harry,” Marcus says “I’ll put it back in place later. For now, just sit back down,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry does what he is told and sits back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you wish to speak on tonight,” Marcus asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything really,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we speak on things similar to last night’s conversation,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s heart stutters. The things they talked on last night were heavy, to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re not in the right space to speak on similar topics Harry we can talk about something lighter,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pausing for a moment Harry shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. You’re the only person I’ve spoken to about those things so I feel safe enough to do so again,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nods his head “ask me whatever you want and I’ll answer it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus looks at him searching for something. When he doesn’t find it he speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night when you said you didn’t grow up in a loving home, what did you mean by that,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry inhales sharply. Marcus really didn’t mess around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Dursleys hate magic and everything that comes with it,” Harry breathes out shakily, “which includes me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have they hurt you physically because of it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. Dudley, my cousin, beats me up but his parents don’t really hit me. Petunia, his mom, occasionally hit me with a pan and Vernon has on occasion smacked me. But the abuse isn’t really all that physical,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else have they done,” Marcus questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat Harry shifts in his chair as a crescendo begins to play in his head. “They just neglect me or berate me constantly. It really does something to the self-esteem,” he laughs hollowly “but they mostly pretend like I don’t exist thankfully,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t sound all that happy about it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, but if they actually acknowledged my existence it would make things so much worse..” Harry doesn't continue the implications heavy in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they’re capable of physically abusing you,” Marcus asks faintly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stands up. He looks into the fire it’s flames making him feel hotter than he had before. The fire entrances him as his breathing becomes more shallow.  He tosses a few pieces of wood in the fire, busying his hands before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I wish I could say it keeps me up at night, but it really doesn’t,” Harry answers rubbing his clammy hands down the sides of his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that doesn’t keep you up at night what does?” Marcus inquires softly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is looking at Harry like he’s an old dingy doll a little girl threw away because she’s too old now. Harry can’t stand it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much. It’s not stuff that’s a big deal,” Harry laughs shakily turning away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pausing Harry duct tapes himself back together determined not to break. He won’t break. The drumming of his heart picks up as if to mock him. “I think about how my friends stayed quiet when the whole world turned against me,” he says, his voice brittle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, all he needs is a little push. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lay awake wondering if the people I care about only care about my title and everything that comes with it. I lay awake paranoid that my enemies will finally make a move and kill me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sucks in the shaky sob that is trying to tear its way out of his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I think how that’s not such a bad thing,” his lips tremble as he chokes out the rest of his sentence his voice so strangled he feels lightheaded, “Because I deserve it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Marcus breathes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus saying his name is the final push. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stops pretending like he can hold everything together with figurative bandaids and old duct tape. Crumbling Marcus catches Harry before he can fall to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Marcus says holding the broken pieces of Harry close to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Harry has properly cried he lays in Marcus’s arms feeling weightless. There was something about crying and being soft. There was something about being soft around someone and hoping they won’t crush you. There was something about that person proving they could be trusted not to hurt him when he was already damaged that made him feel weightless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Harry is feeling a bit embarrassed as he lays in Marcus’s arms. Sitting up Harry sniffles and wipes away the tears drying on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for… dealing with me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean comforting you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Harry says sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus lifts Harry’s face up with his finger “it’s no problem, Harry,” he slides his thumb across Harry’s bottom lip before letting go “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weightless,” Harry answers truthfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus searches his face for a lie. Harry rests his hand on top of Marcus’s in order to calm him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I didn’t feel weightless and felt like shit, it’s okay. I’ll survive I always do,” Harry says bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have to,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffs “I’ve learned in life that people have to do things even if they shouldn’t have to. Besides the things I’ve experienced have made me stronger. At least Dumbledore says so,” Harry adds playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're a kid. You shouldn’t have been told that your experiences would make you stronger you should have been protected,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sniffles a little, “Stop it. You’re going to make me cry again,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you do I’ll hold you again,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to be crying for you to hold me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No all you have to do is ask,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then can you hold me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus opens his arms and Harry climbs into them and rests on top of his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Marcus’s eyes catch and all he can think is that his eyes are so blue like the ocean Harry feels like he could drown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t mind drowning in the watery grave that is Marcus’s eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinner & Punishments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron has a freak out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry can hear birds chirping through the window of his dorm room. And he just knows one of his roommates opened the window during the night again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries to ignore the sound and snuggle back into the warmth he’s sleeping on. Sadly his trip back to la-la land is ruined by a throat clearing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is strange Ron usually just shakes him awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want Ron,” Harry says groggily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not Ron darling,” a way to familiar honeyed voice says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A voice that in no way should be in the Gryffindor tower. Harry snaps open his eyes and looks at the source. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marcus,” Harry mumbles only to see a still sleeping Marcus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry, confused, quickly looks around the room he should definitely not still be in because he’s supposed to be at school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes land on a white-haired boy with round glasses that match his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nox, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could ask the same thing considering you’re the one in Marcus’s room snuggling with him,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flushing Harry quickly hops off the bed accidentally shaking Marcus awake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus jerks up, his eyes cloudy and black hair messed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on,” he says his voice deeper than usual with sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on is the two of you are two hours late to school and everyone is looking for you,” Nox says pointing at Marcus “but they’re mostly looking for your little boyfriend Harry,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh crap,” Harry says tugging at his hair</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was in deep dog doo-doo. Would he be kicked out of Hogwarts for this, for sneaking out all night, for not being at school when he was supposed to, what would Dumbledore do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry,” Marcus says softly cradling Harry’s face in his hands. “Calm down. Everything is going to be okay no one has to know that you were with me,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looks at Marcus processing his words and he thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thinks about how calm and content he feels around Marcus despite not knowing much about him. He thinks about how Marcus has been so understanding and a great listener. How Marcus hasn’t really pushed the whole crush thing onto Harry uncomfortably. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry also thinks about the fact he has kind of been a shitty person towards Marcus. Marcus has been such a nice and caring guy that calmed Harry’s chaotic mind and yet Harry went out of his way to hide their connection. Because he was ashamed of being friends with a Slytherin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calming down his frantic brain Harry can now think clearly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was being a bad friend for no other reason than letting other people's prejudice against a house with a snake symbol get to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t worried about that Marcus,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You weren’t,” He asks confusedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shakes his head and makes a decision that he knows will cause destruction. Destruction that brings him a strange relief when he thinks about causing it. “ I really like spending time with you and I don’t really want to hide that anymore,” Harry responds, his cheeks hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus beams and fails to hide it. Harry smiles back at him giddy from Marcus’s own happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nox clears his throat. “do you two want to get a move on already,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Climbing off the bed Marcus tries to smooth his messy hair. When that fails he addresses Nox and Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can go after we freshen up,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have any clothes on me,” Harry counters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have some that will fit,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry considers it for a moment before responding with an “Okay,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They make their way onto the balcony so they can climb down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Nox says “are you two a thing now because if you are I would just like to say, finally. You won’t believe the amount of times Marcus has talked my ear off-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-shut up Nox,” Marcus says his face a little pink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Nox says, not sounding sorry at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus clears his throat “Anyhow let’s go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry notices that he refuses to look his way as they go downstairs in order to walk out of the tree house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they make it to the ground Harry sees Marcus’s parents walking up to them. They’re gorgeousness makes Harry nervous which is strange because Marcus only calms him but Marcus looks alot like them. He is literally just a combination of the both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you he would be here,” Marcus’s dad says to his wife. Harry notices he doesn’t really have a posh accent like Marcus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolls her electric blue eyes, “oh hush up Val,” she responds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah. The posh accent came from his mom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turns to the three of them about to say something but stops when her eyes land on Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hello,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi,” Harry says quietly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must be Harry,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes ma’am,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How nice to finally meet you dear,” she says, wrapping Harry up in a hug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry awkwardly pats her back before he quickly melts into the warm hug. He has been hugged before by Molly and what not, but he will never get tired of being hugged by moms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the closest he’ll ever know to what it would have felt like to be hugged by his mom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry gently separates himself from her hoping she isn’t offended by it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello,” Marcus’s dad says “I’m Valentine and this is my wife Victoria,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vic and Val? You would think Vic was the husband and Val is the wife,” Harry says laughing awkwardly at the words spilling out of his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah it gets really confusing sometimes,” Nox but’s in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me dear when we use our nicknames you will know who is who,” Victoria directs at Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fingers crossed,” Harry responds, crossing his fingers awkwardly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If it hasn’t been made clear Harry doesn’t really know how to act around Marcus’s parents. He can feel his own awkwardness coming off of him in waves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looks to Marcus in panic begging with his eyes for help. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting his message Marcus clears his throat.  “anyhow we need to freshen up so we can get to school mother,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh right, I completely forgot dear,” Victoria exclaims, “hurry along you two,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They get going and make it to the manor (mini castle). Harry follows Marcus inside it and they speed walk up a pair of stairs that go the opposite way of the Ballroom the first time he was here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They run up a black granite staircase that was so sleek Harry has to slow down a little bit or else he’ll fall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He holds onto the silver blueish rail as they move up the spiral staircase. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walk up to a black wooden door with a metal knocker. Marcus pushes it open and Harry decides he never wants to leave this place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus’s home was beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His room was, of course, an amalgamation of black and blues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus has a levitating bed with a large mattress and blue covers and an iron headboard. He had thick curtains that kept the room dark despite it being nine o’clock in the morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry is knocked out of admiring the furniture when he sees a large painting on the wall of a woman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She has black hair that reaches her feet, she is wearing a black dress with different phases of the moon sewed into the bottom of her dress. The moon is illuminating brightly behind her allowing Harry to see a glowing crescent moon etched into the middle of her forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s the lady on the wall,” Harry inquires. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus doesn’t turn away from his task of pulling out clothes from his wardrobe. “She is the Goddess Nyx, or in other words the moon Goddess,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you and your family worship her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The whole Flint line has worshipped her since the beginning of time. She is so powerful that she incurs fear in Zeus himself,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can she do,” Harry asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Many things,” Marcus takes a deep breath before listing them all, “Unparalleled Night Manipulation, Circadian Manipulation (nighttime only), Night Inducement, Unparalleled Erebokinesis, Shadow Manipulation, Night Empowerment, Advanced Psychokinesis, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Mental Projection, Emotion Manipulation, Flight Precognition,Destiny Perception, Protogenoi Physiology, Embodiment of the Night, Deity Creation, Invulnerability, Rapid Regeneration,Immortality, and Enhanced Power,” Marcus takes another breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But most importantly she brings night and death. To us she is not only a Goddess but death itself. So when we die we know who will walk us into the afterlife,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s really interesting,” Harry touches the painting, “It sounds peaceful to know who will meet you when you die. It almost makes death a comfort when you put a face and name to it,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For us Flints death is not really something to fear, it is something to embrace as a final act to the first book of your life,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You believe life doesn’t end after death,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, we believe it is only a continuation,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus was starting to make more sense in the regard of his strong focus on the color blue and black as well as the moon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry,” Marcus says, interrupting Harry’s thought process. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning to Marcus, Harry grabs the clothes that are being handed to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s no problem,” Marcus replies. “I can guide you to the guest room so you can bathe and such,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Harry says, following Marcus out of his room and to the guest one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening the mahogany door Marcus tells him an unused toothbrush is in the bathroom already. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I already said it but I just wanted to thank you again,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It truly is no problem for me Harry,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know but you didn’t have to help me out and comfort me. So I’m just really appreciative,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry leans on to his tippy toes and presses a kiss to Marcus’s cheek. When Harry pulls away Marcus is frozen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giggling, Harry closes the door as Marcus finally moves and puts a hand against his cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry steps out of the guest room. He smooths down the green shirt Marcus gave him, he’s glad the black pants fit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ready,” a suddenly appearing Marcus asks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Harry answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking down the hall Harry can see Marcus’s parents approaching the two of them. He wants nothing more than to run away, he had been so awkward around them earlier. He really did not want to repeat that scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus puts his hand on Harry’s back, Harry leans in closer to him trying to calm his fast pacing heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now I know you two have to get going but we,” Victoria points to herself and her husband, “wanted to invite Harry over for dinner tonight,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom, he’s not old enough to leave Hogwarts at night without parental permission,” Marcus says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He can just sneak out again,” Valentine responds casually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Marcus can say anything Harry interrupts him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would love to have dinner with you,” Harry says with a polite smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only reason he is agreeing to do this is because he needs to get used to the both of them due to the fact he would be in their presence for some time. He plans to be in Marcus’s life for as long as he wants him to be there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victoria clasps her hands together. “Marvellous,” she says, “be here by eight dear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. See you two later,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye mom. Bye dad,” Marcus says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye, Love you,” Marcus’s parents say in usion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victoria and Valentine move out of the way so Harry and Marcus can leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Checking the clock on the wall Marcus and Harry have to practically run if they want to make it to school without being any later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry is in so much trouble.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Harry and Marcus walk into the school they are immediately accosted by Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there a reason why you and Mr. Flint are just now getting to school,” McGonagall questions, her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We overslept,” Harry answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At my house,” Marcus remarks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry can feel the already many eyes watching them multiply after what Marcus says. Why did they have to show up during the minutes between classes to get there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not remember hearing parental or guardian permission for the two of you to leave school during the night,” McGonagall states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Dumbledore butts in, “that, I’m afraid, means you two snuck out and for that you both will have two weeks of detention for sneaking out and a day of cauldron cleaning for being two hours late,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh no. Harry could handle detention for two weeks but Cauldron cleaning is a big no. Even though it is just a day that still meant Harry would have to spend time with Snape terrorizing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you two are not old enough to leave without adult permission,” Dumbledore finishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correction <em> Albus </em>. I am eighteen therefore I can leave after all my classes without needing adult permission. But I can admit that I was in fact late to school therefore I will accept the cauldron cleaning as punishment but not the two weeks of detention,” Marcus rebutts coldly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose,”  Dumbledore hums out challengingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <em> suppose, </em>” Marcus mocks his lips beginning to twist into a snarl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearing his throat Harry interrupts before things explode. “We accept our punishment Headmaster and we will be on our way to class,” He says politely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabs Marcus’s arm and pulls him away from the situation. He speeds away clinging to Marcus hoping he’s not the type to not back down from a challenge. Once they’re far enough Harry speaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were a bit… tense towards Dumbledore Marcus,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s no surprise there. I don’t particularly like Dumbledore,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why,” Harry asks genuinely curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He has always been prejudiced towards Slytherin’s before he even became Headmaster. You can ask my parents. And if you don’t believe me ask yourself why he took the time to proclaim Slytherin as winners of the house cup then publicly humiliated us by changing it seconds after we got done celebrating our hard year round work.” Marcus queries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The whole sending us to the dungeons while a murderous troll is rampaging down there. Oh and Dumbledore’s small act of not doing anything about the rampant bullying that goes on towards Slytherin’s from <b>all</b> of the houses,” Marcus’s breathing is charged when he finishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry opens his mouth then promptly closes it, he can say nothing to try and defend Dumbledore when everything Marcus has said is true. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the perspective of Slytherins Harry can understand where their animosity comes from. ( Harry is also starting to feel not so positive things towards Dumbledore so he can definitely understand it.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry clears his throat and changes the topic so Marcus calms down a little. “Do you want to eat in the garden with me during lunch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus looks at him, his hardened face softening a bit. “Yeah it’ll be a good way to avoid the prying eyes and drama that will definitely be public,” Marcus says, his eyes looking at something behind Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry turns around only to see an angry looking Ron who’s entire face is red. When they lock eyes Harry can practically feel the rage coming from Ron deep in his bones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh yeah, things were definitely going to go down today and it would not be pretty.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry drags his way to the garden. It has been a long day of being tense and avoiding not only Ron but his curious classmates and their intense glares. They really didn’t like that ‘their’ golden boy is friends with a Slytherin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry still hates the staring and silent judgment. Although, he doesn’t feel the heavyweight of needing to change something he likes doing just so he can fit in. He knows what it's like to be accepted despite all of his baggage. He knows what it is like to have someone not expect heavy things from him. In the short time they’ve known each other Marcus has proven to be better than half the people in the school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry on the other hand has not been a good friend to Marcus. And instead of pretending like he wasn’t doing that he is going to apologize to Marcus for not being the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening the door to the garden Harry steps inside relieved to see Marcus is already there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Marcus,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Harry,” He answers, turning away from the flowers he was looking at closely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think we could speak for a moment,” Harry asks seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus turns to look at him, his eyebrows wrinkled for a moment before smoothing out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to say it Harry I understand,” He says acceptingly, “I know it’s hard to be under everyone's scrutiny and to be judged for being friends with a Slytherin. We can go our separate ways-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-What no,” Harry says. He plops onto the bench with a huff. “That is not what I wanted to talk about, I mean it is but not in the way you think,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus sits onto the bench next to Harry, “explain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to apologize, Marcus. I haven’t been a good friend to you at all. I mean I haven’t even addressed the whole crush thing ya know. I decided to keep this whole thing a secret because I was being a coward when you’re such a good person from what I’ve seen. I’m sorry I made you feel like you were someone to be easily disposed of if it was convenient for me. There is no excuse for my behavior and all I can say is that I’ll prove through my actions that I’m not only sorry, but that I also care about you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus guides Harry’s face with his hand to face him, calm as always. “I accept your apology.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smiles at him. He relaxes filled with relief at the quick forgiveness given to him. “turn your head so I can kiss you on the cheek,” he says brazenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus pauses for a moment before turning his face slightly. Harry leans up to lay a quick kiss on his cheek only for Marcus to turn his face at the last minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lips touch for a few burning seconds. Harry pulls away quickly, his face flushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marcus!” He exclaims scandalized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus laughs at Harry, “that’s for the sudden kiss earlier,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pushes at Marcus’s shoulder, his lips burning from the sudden kiss. He puts his fingers to his lips and smiles. He ignores the smug smile on Marcus’s face when he does it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry would let Marcus’s little payback slide… for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eat and finish their lunch in a comfortable silence that Harry revels in. He feels much better after apologizing and being forgiven, he is absolutely determined to show Marcus that he is not ashamed to be friends with him publicly. Now that he’s pulled his head out of his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I  walk you to your next class,” Marcus questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would love that,” Harry responds standing up so they can go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They leave the garden and enter the school hallway. Harry isn’t paying enough attention to notice the red headed boy making his way over to accost him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry,” Ron snarls, stepping right in front of him. “You’ve been avoiding me,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only because I don’t feel like having an argument with you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you know I don’t agree with you being friends with a future <em> death eater </em>! ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not a death eater!,” Harry defends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You actually believe that,” Ron scuffs,” I don’t know what bullshit he’s told you but a good Slytherin doesn’t exist,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correction: hundreds of good Slytherins exist including <b>Merlin</b>,” Harry counters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron looks like he’s gearing up to hit Harry; Harry is beyond ready to throw hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you have such hatred towards Slytherin’s?” Marcus buts in his face filled with genuine curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you lot are dark and ugly from the inside out and destined to <em> rot </em> in Azkaban!” Ron yells angrily, his temper finally bursting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you think every Slytherin is rotten,” Marcus comments, his voice empty and head cocked with nothing going on behind his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To the core,” Ron growls out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus stands up. The hall is so quiet Harry could hear a feather drop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus steps up close to Ron, his face morphing into a calm storm. “You’re pathetic,” Marcus observes softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns away from Ron, giving a silent wave to Harry who waves back. He calmly begins his stride out of the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not pathetic you are!” Ron exclaims desperately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You slimy no good Slytherin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus leaves the hall not once turning to look back at Ron or utter a word towards him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuckin,” Ron frenziedly runs his hand through his hair. “<b>Shit</b>!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry can only stare at Ron with everyone else as he loses his cool in front of everyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What! Huh,” Ron yells addressing the crowd, “was that <em> entertaining </em> enough for you,” People look away and back away as Ron looks at them. “was it?!” he roars, getting no answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the hall stays quiet after a moment he storms out of the hall red with rage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well that was… something.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry is laying in bed watching the clock tick after he got out of detention. He’s already dressed and ready to go. He's just waiting until the last minute to leave. He wants to make sure everyone is asleep, when the clock hits 7:50 he climbs out of bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He commences his usual routine of sneaking out and makes it to Marcus’s house at 8 on the dot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he lands Harry is greeted by Nox and Marcus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Greetings and salutations,” Nox says enthusiastically in a french accent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Nox,” Harry responds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry turns to Marcus who greets him as well. “Salve, pulchre,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh Hi?” Harry says confusedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It means ‘hello beautiful’ “ Marcus explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he says flushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus smiles at him and Harry smiles back. They stare at each other drowning in each other's eyes when it’s interrupted by gagging. They turn to look at Nox questioningly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you two <em> sickeningly </em>sweet,” He deadpans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus roll his eyes, “shut up Nox,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Silence isn’t in my nature,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Believe me I’m aware,” Marcus responds. “But don’t worry I love you anyway,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww I love you too,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now who’s sickeningly sweet,” Harry adds in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nox opens his mouth to respond but he’s interrupted by Marcus’s dad, Valentine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you three come on in already. Me and Vic are ready to eat,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coming!” Nox shouts his voice pitched like a lady’s. He speeds off towards the front door running down the swing bridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jumps into Valentine’s arms “Here,” he exclaims with a cheeky grin on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentine looks at him blankly and promptly drops him and walks away. It seems he is used to Nox’s antics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giggling Harry reaches his hand out for Nox to grab. Using Harry’s hand to pull himself up Nox wipes the dirt off of his butt, “thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Dinner here I come!” he shouts running off into the house not bothering to wait for Harry and Marcus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus and Harry look at each other in amusement before following him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walk down a new hallway yet again that Harry hasn’t been down before. The hallway is mostly dark and lit with hanging candles. Harry funnily enough can see the light of the dining room at the end of the ‘tunnel’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping into the dining room Harry sees a long brown table with dishes full of food that makes his stomach growl. He walks past a statue with two people twisted around each other holding a six tier candle holder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry greets Victoria and Valentine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello dear,” They both say in usion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus and Harry sit down at the table right across from Marcus’s parents and Nox.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They begin a conversation as they plate their food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Mr. Flint,” Harry begins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah I prefer Valentine,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Valentine,” Harry corrects, “I was curious about what you like to do in your free time,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love to paint. I’m quite good at it if I do say so myself,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victoria rolls her eyes, “you say that about everything you do,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I’m good at everything dear. Why do you think you married me,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I love you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How romantic but no,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victoria shakes her head, “anywho since we’re talking about things we like to do. I love to duel or box, nothing is better than hitting someone with a spell or my fist,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say Harry is surprised would be an understatement. He never would have guessed Marcus’s mom likes boxing. But now that he’s really looking at her he can see that she is muscular. The two times he’s seen her she had on long sleeves but tonight she is wearing a dress with spaghetti straps. And her arms are ripped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe being muscular is a genetic trait among the Flints because they were all muscular in some way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And my hobby is far better than ‘dad hobbies’”, Victoria finishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does that mean,” Valentine questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It means your hobbies are lame and dad’s talk about them way to much,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentine gasps dramatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nox snorts. “she’s right I mean let's not even get started on dad hobbies. My dad loves acting in plays,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s cool that your dad is into muggle stuff,” Harry says, assuming. The wizarding world didn’t really have plays… or movies or tv.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well considering he’s a muggle it would be strange for him not to,” Nox says humorously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Interesting. Harry was becoming more and more surprised with everything he found out about Marcus and his family. It was definitely rare for a Pureblood family to be on such good terms with Muggles and a muggleborn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does he have a career in acting,” Harry questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No he prefers for it to stay a hobby,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How interesting,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh please never say that in front of my father. He will think you’re interested and will talk your ear off,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll make sure to ask him about it when I meet him,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t,” Nox gasps out dramatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would,” Harry counters faux sinister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dun duh dunnn,” Marcus’s mother adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She giggles at her own antics inciting a head shake from Marcus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on dear it was funny,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As funny as the dead,” Marcus deadpans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha!” Nox exclaims.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh please that wasn’t even funny you’re just ‘laughing’ in support of Marcus,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not true in the slightest,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is true in the… mostest,” Victoria finishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not even a word,” Marcus counters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe it is,” Valentine adds in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus rolls his eyes and argues back with his father. Nox and Victoria jumping in at points.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they continue to argue good naturedly Harry looks down at Marcus’s hand that is so close he could grab it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He studies the side of Marcus’s face as he banters with his parents and Nox a smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry slowly slides his hand into Marcus’s giving Marcus the opportunity to pull away if he wants to. When he doesn’t pull away Harry slides their fingers together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus closes his hand around Harry’s and gives it a gentle squeeze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry thinks that him and Marcus holding hands while having dinner with his parents and best friend feels right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It feels like that this is how it was always supposed to be. Harry can’t help but smile. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Giant Squids & Real Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry is feeling more than a little murderous as of right now. He is serving his cauldron cleaning punishment or whatever with Snape. He has been scrubbing the same cauldron over and over and over again because Snape keeps finding ‘flaws’.</p>
<p>The cauldron is so damn clean it shines, but Snape’s super eyes keep seeing minuscule pieces of dust that aren’t really there.</p>
<p>Harry would have long ago already hexed the man for his fingers being rubbed raw from cleaning an already clean cauldron, but Marcus is there. And every time Harry is about to snap, Marcus slides up next to him and shakes his head.</p>
<p>Reminding Harry about what they talked about earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>1 Hour Earlier</b>
</h2>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Before we go inside I’m going to give a good piece of advice,” Marcus says as he stands in front of the potion class’s doors. “Do not let Snape get a rise out of you, it’s what he’ll want.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll try,” Harry responds.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t just try Harry. The best way to spite him is to pretend he doesn’t exist. Pretend like he is so beneath you he’s not worth your anger. Trust me when I say people like him thrive off of making people miserable because they’re miserable,”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry takes a deep breath to make sure he’s calm before they go inside. He nods his head “Okay,” He says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They walk into the classroom together so close it’s like space doesn’t exist between them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<h2>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</h2>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>So here Harry is continuing to scrub at a clean caldron counting down the minutes until he can leave the hell he’s in.</p>
<p>He keeps his face carefully blank as Snape breathes down his neck so hard he can tell he had tuna and some fruit for lunch. Lunch that Harry is missing out on because he didn’t want to spend his night in Snape’s presence.</p>
<p>Harry takes a second to stretch his back and legs. He’s been hunched over and on his knees for an hour now.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember giving you permission to stop cleaning Potter,”</p>
<p>Harry continues to stretch, not bothering to turn towards Snape. He cracks his neck before responding, “I don’t remember asking,”</p>
<p>Harry keeps his voice calm and face impassive. “Besides we have two minute left before we can go,”</p>
<p>“And you will spend those two minutes cleaning,”</p>
<p>“I will spend these two minutes <em> resting </em>,” Harry enunciates. </p>
<p>Snape doesn’t respond to Harry and Harry refuses to look at or say anything else to Snape. He resists the urge to turn around and look at Snape as he feels two eyes burning a hole into the back of his head.</p>
<p>Instead Harry watches Marcus stand up from his task. He folds the towel in his hand neatly and places it onto the table. He walks towards Harry and stands next to him as the final minute ticks by.</p>
<p>Boy is he glad Marcus is here.</p>
<p>The last minute finally ends and they both stride out of the room.</p>
<p>“That went well,” Harry comments as they walk down the hallway to lunch.</p>
<p>“Surprisingly,” Marcus says.</p>
<p>Harry balks at Marcus’s words. “What’s that supposed to mean,”</p>
<p>“It means you should be proud you exceeded my expectations,” Marcus answers playfully.</p>
<p>Harry scoffs smacking at Marcus’s arm. </p>
<p>“Ow!”</p>
<p>“I barely hit you,”</p>
<p>“Liar! Can’t you see I’m mortally wounded here,”</p>
<p>“You are so dramatic,” Harry responds, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk. Who was the one that was practically ripping his hair out because he got caught for sneaking out of school,”</p>
<p>“My worry was valid,”</p>
<p>“You keep telling yourself that,” Marcus says. He laughs as he fast walks away from Harry who has to run to catch up.</p>
<p>“You can’t escape my wrath,” Harry yells trying to smack at Marcus’s shoulder again.</p>
<p>“Oh I think I can.” Marcus ducks and dodges away from Harry laughing at his frustration when he misses.</p>
<p>They fall through the lunch doors as they continue to play around with each other. The playing stops when they realize that a whole lot of eyes are on them.</p>
<p>Harry’s smile dies as he, on reflex, looks at his house table. He is met with betrayed glares. Instead of feeling embarrassed and ashamed he just feels angry. Who were they to feel so betrayed at the fact he is friends with a Slytherin.</p>
<p>Harry did not belong to them and they no longer dictated who he could and couldn’t be friendly with.</p>
<p>He meets as many eyes at the Gryffindor table as possible challenging all of their gazes. When they look away he turns towards Marcus and regains his lost smile.</p>
<p>“Can I sit with you today,” Harry asks. “If your house doesn’t mind of course,”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the only ones who will care are blood purists. And trust when I say they’ve learned to keep their mouths shut,” He says a bit menacingly.</p>
<p>“Then let's go.”</p>
<p>They both walk towards the Slytherin table and sit down. Harry wishes he could turn around just to see the faces of the Gryffindor house.</p>
<p>Harry is pleased to note the Slytherin house isn’t really paying attention to Marcus and Harry. Although Harry does see a few of them roll their eyes and go back to whatever they were doing.</p>
<p>“Marcus,” Harry says. “Did you want to hang out later tonight I’m so used to talking to you every night it’d be weird for us to not to continue,”</p>
<p>“What made you think we were stopping,”</p>
<p>“Well since we’re publicly friends now and hang out during the day I thought you wouldn’t feel the need to hang out every night,” Harry answers embarrassed at his now clearly wrong assumption.</p>
<p>Marcus smiles at him. “Next time Harry don’t assume things just ask,”</p>
<p>Harry looks down at his lap unable to look at Marcus, “I’ll make sure to do that,” he mumbles, his cheeks warm.</p>
<p>“Good.” he says trying to catch Harry’s eyes when he fails he shakes his head in amusement. “Do you want to meet in my common rooms tonight to hang out?”</p>
<p>Harry looks up at the change of subject, “Yeah. I’ve uh never been in the Slytherin common room before,” He says loudly.</p>
<p>Marcus raises his eyebrow, “is that so,” he says, the corners of his lips twitching.</p>
<p>“Yep, it will be a <b>new</b> experience because <b>I’ve never been there before!</b>” </p>
<p>Marcus snorts quietly.</p>
<p>“You know Harry,” a random girl in front of him says. “It’s starting to sound like you have been there before,”</p>
<p>“Nooo. How would- how would I even get inside the common room. It’s not like I know the password to get in,”</p>
<p>“True , but you still sound suspicious.” She says staring at him so hard he sweats.</p>
<p>He’s the first to look away from her dark brown eyes. He can feel her smugness in waves as she goes back to eating her lunch and reading her book.</p>
<p>Harry turns to Marcus, “who is that,” he whispers.</p>
<p>“Veda, she’s a very intense woman,”</p>
<p>“No kidding. She saw right through my lies,”</p>
<p>“Anyone with half a brain can see through your attempts at lying about <em> ‘never’ </em> being in the Slytherin common room before,”</p>
<p>“Well at least I tried to look casual about it,”</p>
<p>“Emphasis on tried,”</p>
<p>“I don’t like you,” Harry says.</p>
<p>“Oh please, you liked me the moment you laid eyes on me. Love at first sight is real Harry,”</p>
<p>“More like annoyance at first sight,”</p>
<p>“How rude,” Marcus replies dramatically.</p>
<p>“If you think that’s rude I can be much ruder... er,”</p>
<p>“That’s not a word,”</p>
<p>“It is now,”</p>
<p>Marcus sighs “you sound to much like my mother,”</p>
<p>“You know what they say, when looking for a partner you think of your parents,”</p>
<p>“Who says that,” Marcus asks befuddled.</p>
<p>“Muggles,”</p>
<p>“Of course,”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying,” Marcus responds, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Well-”</p>
<p>They continue to playfully argue and talk for the rest of lunch blissfully in their own little world. </p>
<p>Unaware of the angry twinkling eyes staring at them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After another long agonizing wait of sitting in detention Harry walks into his dorm room in order to change out of his uniform.</p>
<p>Throwing on some casual clothes Harry quickly makes his way out of the Gryffindor tower to go meetup with Marcus for their regular hang out night. As he walks through the common room he is yet again accosted by Ron.</p>
<p>Harry strolls to a stop with a sigh. He hopes this is going to be over real quick.</p>
<p>“So you and Marcus are,” Ron waves his hands vaguely.</p>
<p>“Friends, yes,”</p>
<p>“Willingly,” Ron asks incredulously.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry responds monotone. Already done with the conversation. </p>
<p>“If you want to be <em> friends </em>with a Slytherin willingly that just shows you’re truly rotten to the core, just like those snakes,”</p>
<p>“Then I guess I’m a rotten snake Ron,” Harry responds exasperated.</p>
<p>Ron genuinely looks shocked at Harry’s words as if he thought Harry would suddenly change his mind because Ron doesn’t approve. “Are you serious. Are you really going to choose them over us,”</p>
<p>“I’m completely serious,” Harry leans in close to Ron’s face “ and just to make things clear I wouldn’t have to choose if you weren’t forcing me to,”</p>
<p>Ron breathes out angrily, his neck and cheeks Gryffindor red. </p>
<p>Harry steps back, looking at Ron intensely for the last time. His eyes cut to Hermione who quickly looks away.</p>
<p>In Harry’s mind it was her way of silently agreeing with everything Ron has said.</p>
<p>He turns away from the two of them shakily. He may not agree with the things they believe in or how they go about some things, but they had been his friends for years. As he walks away from them it feels final, completely and utterly final.</p>
<p>It twists something up in Harry's stomach. But his shoulders also feel lighter. It feels good to be separate from people who judge him for who he befriends and the things he does. What he is feeling is a sick mix of relief and grief.</p>
<p>As he makes his way to the Slytherin Dungeon he calms his shaking fingers and tries to breathe away his twisting gut.</p>
<p>Walking to the entrance, he approaches Marcus who is waiting for him.</p>
<p>When he gets close enough Marcus looks up from the book he was reading. His stone like face brightens up when he locks eyes with Harry. It makes Harry feel giddy.</p>
<p>Harry beams at Marcus as he approaches, bouncing on his toes he speaks, “hey,”</p>
<p>“Hey. Are you ready to go in?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,”</p>
<p>Marcus whispers the password and when they walk in Harry is immediately chilled by the cool air. Harry rubs at his arms to try and warm himself up.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Marcus says, “it’s always cold in here. Hence why we are always layered,”</p>
<p>“Do you have a sweater I can borrow,”</p>
<p>“No, but the common room does have resident blankets,” Marcus says. He moves over to the couch and grabs a fuzzy blanket and hands it to Harry who immediately wraps it around himself.</p>
<p>“Thank you,”</p>
<p>Marcus inclines his head in response. “I want to show you something that I think you’ll like,” Marcus turns towards a hallway that has a faint blue glow. “Follow me,”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Harry slides his hand into Marcus’s as he follows him to wherever.</p>
<p>Before they make it to the place Marcus wants to take Harry, Marcus stops in front of a kid who looks to be a second year.</p>
<p>He’s studying some books and papers but Harry notices his hands are shaking.</p>
<p>Marcus walks over to the boy and grabs a blanket near him.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Marcus says quietly. “Take a break for a few minutes, you look half dead,”</p>
<p>“But I have a test tomorrow that I <em> need </em> to pass,” </p>
<p>“You can’t pass a test if you're sleep deprived and half awake. Take a break, eat something, then you can come back and study for a little while longer. Then you have to go to bed,”</p>
<p>The kid sighs and put his book away, “is Veda still making hot chocolate,”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Marcus says, handing the kid a blanket.</p>
<p>He grabs the blanket and stretches. “Alright,” he says, wrapping up in the blanket.</p>
<p>Harry watches the boy shuffle away groggily and disappear around a corner.</p>
<p>“He’s going to fall asleep as soon as he finishes that hot cocoa,” Marcus says to himself.</p>
<p>Harry looks at Marcus in curiosity. “For someone who isn’t really friends with other Slytherin’s you still care for them,”</p>
<p>“Of course I do. Us Slytherin’s in the end will only ever have each other,” Marcus looks at Harry, his face a bit amused. “Besides just because I care for the people here doesn’t mean I have to be friends with them,”</p>
<p>Harry hums quietly. “That makes sense, I suppose. It’s like other houses defending each other despite not really knowing that person, because of house loyalty,”</p>
<p>“I wish I could agree- wait on second thought I don’t. The other houses don’t know the meaning of loyalty,”</p>
<p>Harry opens his mouth to reject that statement </p>
<p>“You can disagree all you want Harry but <em> your </em> own house turned against their proclaimed hero just for being a parseltongue,”</p>
<p>Closing his mouth Harry doesn’t bother to refute that statement. He wasn’t the type to deny the truth… much. </p>
<p>They walk off to wherever, Harry still unaware of where they're going. He and Marcus stop in front of a large glass wall that reflects a lake from the bottom. This must of been what caused the hallway to glow blue. </p>
<p>“What did you want to show me,”</p>
<p>“Just watch for a moment,” Marcus replies.</p>
<p>Harry watches the water waiting for something when a large squid swims into view.</p>
<p>“Woah,” Harry breathes out. </p>
<p>The squid is enormous and has big doe eyes that are the size of Harry’s head times two.</p>
<p>Harry thinks the squid is so ugly it’s cute. Kind of like pugs. With tentacles.</p>
<p>“She swims around the glass every night. She likes to look  at us in curiosity as we look at her in fascination. I also firmly believe she just likes the attention.” Marcus says with convection.</p>
<p>Harry shakes his head in amusement. “And how would you know that,” Harry asks playfully.</p>
<p>“Just a hunch,”</p>
<p>“Just a hunch huh,”</p>
<p>“Yup,”</p>
<p>Harry snorts at Marcus’s ridiculousness. The room quiets into a comfortable silence. Once again Harry studies the side of Marcus’s face flushed with faintly glowing light, while thinking.</p>
<p>“You tend to stare at me a lot Harry,” Marcus says, not turning to look at him.</p>
<p>“I was thinking,”</p>
<p>“About what,”</p>
<p>“You,” Harry answers.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he says curiously.  “And why were you thinking about me,”</p>
<p>“I was wondering that if I asked you to kiss me, would you?”</p>
<p>Marcus turns to look at Harry, his face mildly disbelieving. “Only if you asked,” he responds.</p>
<p>“Then will you kiss me?”</p>
<p>Marcus steps up close to him. Close enough that all they need to do is lean in just a little to lock lips, “right now?” he breathes his voice like honey.</p>
<p>“Right now,” Harry confirms.</p>
<p>Marcus closes the distance between the two of them. Harry moves his hands to wrap around Marcus’s neck as he gets lost in Marcus as they kiss, despite knowing that anyone who walks into the Slytherin common room can see them. </p>
<p>Strangely enough it doesn’t fill Harry with fear. </p>
<p>He knows it should because he can feel glaring eyes on the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confrontations & Public Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry the chapter is so late life has been stressful lately. Any-who, I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone clearing their throat causes Harry and Marcus to separate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turns his head towards the eyes he had felt on them as they had been kissing earlier. He is immensely disappointed to see Draco and Snape standing there. They both have a look of disgust on their faces as if they’ve seen something awful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rightfully assumes it has something to do with them seeing Harry and Marcus kissing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you are allowed in the Slytherin Dungeon, Potter,” Snape says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember any rules against other houses being allowed to hang out in other houses’ dorms with a friend,” Harry responds, unable to hide the irritation in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just wants to kiss his maybe-boyfriend not deal with Snape. Talk about a bad ending to a first kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Draco buts in, “but you are out past curfew,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry quickly looks at the clock closest to him. “By one minute, Draco,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One minute too many,” Draco says his face smug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry has to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from saying something really rude to Draco. He has no desire to entertain Draco or Snape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and for that 10 points from Gryffindor,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t respond to Snape, he turns to Marcus and speaks. “I’ll see you at breakfast okay,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he responds, leaning down and kissing Harry far too quickly in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry walks through Snape and Draco, purposely bumping his shoulders against them. He slogs his way back to his dorm room miffed that he didn’t get to fully enjoy his first kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he doesn’t allow himself to be completely angry because tomorrow he is definitely going to rectify that ruined kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>******</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry throws on his clothes and leaves his dorm room as soon as possible. He has no wish to be in Ron’s presence for longer than necessary the tension between the two of them is suffocating. It makes Harry want to jump off of a cliff so he promises himself to make sure he and Ron are never in a room together for longer than five minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops by the bathroom before he can make his full escape from Gryffindor Tower. Coming out of the stall he washes his hands and is about to leave when he hears someone sniffing loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Against his better judgment, he decides to butt his nose into a random person's business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay,” Harry asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” The random person sniffles loudly a couple more times before the door of the stall opens. An older looking boy with curly blonde hair stands there and looks at Harry expectantly after a few moments of silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” the boy interrupts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Harry asks hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and my girlfriend broke up,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it sucks because we used to be friends and started to date but then we broke up,” He wipes at his face, “and you know what really sucks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” Harry asks, hiding the reluctance in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He regrets asking the guy what was wrong with him. He had honestly thought it would just be a simple inquiry with a simple answer and be left at that. But no, he is now being held hostage while a stranger told him about his failed relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry knows he has got some nerve to be regretful when he is the one who got nosey. He just couldn’t help but have the question of, why this stranger was telling him everything when they didn’t know each other, running through his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The whole reason we started dating is that we had tons of chemistry when we were just friends so we started to date. But then we stopped doing what we did when we were friends and completely lost that spark we had,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you guys can be friends again,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We tried but it was all weird so we decided to go our separate ways,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curly blonde walks up close to Harry and rests his hand onto his shoulder. “Let me give you some advice as an upperclassman,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Never </b>
  <b>
    <em>ever </em>
  </b>
  <span>date your friends because it will ruin everything. You’ll not only lose a significant other but a good friend as well,” He stares into Harry's eyes intensely until Harry gives a confirming nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he says, giving Harry’s cheek a little pat, “now I gotta wash my hands,” he mumbles walking away from a disgusted Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stiffens up and strides out of the bathroom, determined for the boy to not see him aggressively rub his face with his sleeve while thoroughly traumatised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While rubbing his cheek roughly Harry thinks about what the boy said. He wonders if that would apply to him and Marcus. Harry likes Marcus and wants to be more involved with him in a non-platonic way, but was that only because they have a connection due to their friendship?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would everything change if they started to date? Would everything they did as friends suddenly stop? Was Harry’s want of a relationship with Marcus worth it, even if it might ruin their friendship if they ever broke up?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shakes his head in agitation. There is just too much going on in his head and he needs it to stop before he sabotages his and Marcus’s relationship by getting trapped inside his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes his way down the hallway so he can enact his plans of eating breakfast with Marcus when he is yet again accosted. But this time it’s by someone he doesn’t know instead of Ron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you,” Harry asks suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one really,” the kids says, “Dumbledore just sent me to tell you to go to his office,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Harry sighs out. He already has an inkling on what exactly Dumbledore wants with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore hasn’t really wanted to speak with him since the beginning of the year. And the fact he suddenly wants to speak to Harry after he just went public with his friendship with Marcus wasn’t just a coincidence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry speed walks to Dumbledore’s office eager to get the whole conversation over with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reaches the door of the office he whispers the name of a bunch of different sweets until the door finally opens when he guesses the right one. Walking inside of the office he greets Dumbledore quickly and doesn’t bother to sit down as he wants to make it clear he has no wish to be here for long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing Harry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing fine. Not to be rude, Headmaster, but why am I here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to speak to you about your new friendship,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I like to know about startling changes going on in your life,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Harry repeats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I care,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you care about other students here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why haven’t I heard about you calling any other students into your office to ask them about their lives,” Harry questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore pauses for a moment too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems to me that you’re only worried about what’s going on in my life. Which is awful considering that shows favoritism,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not hold any favoritism Harry you are just simply more in my view so I worry more. Besides, I am your magical guardian and correct me if I’m wrong, but we have created a mentor and mentee relationship,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will correct you Dumbledore because you are wrong about our relationship. I do not see you as a mentor, at least not anymore, I see you as a man who has massive amounts of favoritism, prejudice, and negligence,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry you feel that way,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry says in a way that screams he would like nothing more than to hit Dumbledore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel as if we should get back onto the topic we were originally speaking on,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighs thoroughly irritated. “Right. You want to talk about Marcus because you don’t approve of our relationship because Marcus is a Slytherin,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never say such a thing in those terms,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In other words what I said was correct,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say that Harry, but I will not confirm or deny your statement,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Harry responds rolling his eyes, “I’m just going to say this assuming, of course, that what I said was a correct representation of what you wanted to say. I. Don’t. Give. A. Fuck. About how you feel about Marcus. Nothing is going to change my mind or feelings about Marcus, so you may shove your opinions up a very dark, small, and shitty place,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Dumbledore says leaning back into his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well since you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>then I suppose I’ll be on my way,” Harry promptly whirls around and begins to walk out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are things coming Harry, dark things. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be seeing each other again soon,” Dumbledore says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope not,” Harry responds, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks back to the corridor and immediately slides in next to Marcus. He touches their shoulders together as he tries to wipe away the strange warning Dumbledore spoke from his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Sorry, I’m late, Dumbledore wanted to speak to me,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My new friendship with you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus stares into Harry’s eyes, “so we’re friends,” he asks quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we talk about it in the garden,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wish to then let's go,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stands up from the table quickly glancing at his plate sadly. He would just have to wait until lunch to eat. Marcus follows Harry as he strides to the garden. When they enter Harry cuts to the chase not wanting any misunderstanding to last for any second longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whirling around to face Marcus, Harry speaks firmly. “I want us to be friends and dating,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” Marcus asks, his carefully blank face cracking with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I like the friendship we have but I also want to be romantic with you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do realize that couples are just friends that are romantic with each other, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true. Romantic friendships exist, it’s just a friendship that's close in every way except sexually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then romantic/sexual friendship is a couple,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that an oxymoron, because friendship means a close non-sexual bond and a couple is people together romantically and sexually,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know Harry! Why are we arguing about this we’re supposed to be talking about if we’re going to be just friends or not,” Marcus says exasperated. “Besides you’re the one that started the whole oxymoron thing by saying you wanted us to be friends and a couple,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pauses, “true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That may be true but that didn’t mean Harry is going to stop adding in his strong desire to keep the friendship they already have intact despite dating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus rolls his eyes. “Anyhow, are we going to be a thing or not,” he asks bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I want us to be boyfriends but keep the aspects of our friendship,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Marcus says quietly, already catching on to why Harry is so determined to emphasize his point of keeping their friendship intact. “Just because we’re dating doesn’t suddenly mean that the things we did as friends will suddenly stop,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry twists his fingers into his shirt. “Are you sure because I heard from other people that when friends become a couple the aspects of their friendship is completely lost and because of that they end up breaking up because what endeared them to each other in the first place was that friendship and when it was lost they didn’t have the same spark anymore so after they broke up they couldn’t even stay friends because it just wasn’t the same anymore what if that happens to us,” Harry rambles uncontrollably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and you are not those people. I mean it when I say that nothing is going to change just because we’re dating now, except for some kissing of course,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You promise,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry steps up close to Marcus. “Seal it with a kiss,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus shakes his head softly before leaning down to kiss Harry their lips so close they’re seconds away from touching… when the bell rings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighs, “damn it,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can finish this later,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure we will,” Harry says miffed at that stupid bell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go we’re going to be late for class,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their hands lock together as they run off down the twisting halls of the school in order to get to class on time. Sad to say they both end up being late hence another detention during lunch. Meaning Harry’s stomach ends up growling until dinner starts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>How wonderful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>******</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is minding his own business and is trying to get to dinner as soon as possible considering he is so freaking hungry it’s all he can think about. Therefore that's why he doesn’t see the pale hand reach out of a dark corner and drag him into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately rips his hand away from his attacker and smacks them as hard as he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks at the person who exclaimed in pain and his mood turns sour. “What do you want Draco?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to speak to you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Marcus,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear me out before you assume things,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Harry sighs out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you two are dating or really want to. I’m here to warn you that if you two go public with this you will both get hate from all the houses who don’t like it and it will be very debilitating,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are fully aware of that Draco,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wrinkles his eyebrow, “really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Honestly, did you think we thought we would end up dating and everything would be happily ever after and we’d be met with no resistance,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Draco trails off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolls his eyes. “Anyway, Draco, why do you even care? You seemed to be disgusted when you and Snape saw us kissing last night,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was acting. Snape is my uncle and I have a role to play if I want to stay in my father's good graces as well as </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>people,” Draco says darkly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It makes Harry’s stomach flip. Why did he say ‘other’ like that? Who did he have to stay in good graces with that makes him look like that besides his father?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer my question of why you care about me and Marcus’s relationship,” Harry mumbles distractedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In all the years I’ve gone here a Slytherin and Gryffindor has never openly dated because it would cause a debacle. Add on to the fact it is the infamous Harry Potter dating a Slytherin and well things are going to burst into flames. I wanted to make sure you knew what will come before you do it as I’m not completely cold hearted,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s much appreciated Draco,” and wow, Harry never thought those words would ever come out of his mouth un-sarcastically. “But the school didn’t completely freak out when we were openly just friends,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s one thing to be friends with a Slytherin and a whole other thing to be dating one,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Harry ponders. They stand there in a moment of silence as Harry thinks about just how hard people will take it as Draco stands there as well lost in his own head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco suddenly shakes his head as if getting rid of unwanted thoughts. “Anyhow, since you two don’t need any warning I’ll be on my way,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco begins to walk away as Harry stands there still a bit confused before stopping and turning towards Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you have been practicing spells Harry, you're really going to be needing some power for what’s coming,” Draco walks away leaving Harry even more baffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the balls was going on?  That was two ominous warnings in one day. One too many in Harry’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His life is already a garbage fire. He really didn’t like the fact that something is coming soon. And Harry has a feeling that what’s coming has a name that starts with V and ends with oldemort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, he decides to ignore it and fill up his rumbling belly with food. Can’t think about how to fight a dark lord if his mind is preoccupied with food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry yet again sits with Marcus at the Slytherin table. As soon as he sits he goes to town and quickly clears his plate of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s done he leans back into his chair happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well someone was hungry,” Marcus remarks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No kidding I haven’t eaten until now,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you eat breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were talking,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time just eat first before we go off to talk privately,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus looks at Harry searching for a stronger confirmation that he will, in fact, eat when he needs to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sits up. “And speaking of promises we never got to seal the one we made earlier,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean the one that was supposed to be sealed with a kiss,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No the one about elephants,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny,” Marcus says dryly, “we can seal it when we leave dinner,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want us to seal it right here right now,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to do this publicly? In the words of Ron, all Slytherin’s are rotten and if you associate with me as more than friends… Well, are you sure you want to rot with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiles and leans in close, “I’m already rotten to the core,” he says closing the distance between the two of them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you guys think I should continue with a part two? I kind of want to write about how Harry deals with the growing threat of Voldemort and Dumbledore.</p>
<p>Edit: After getting a few comments I have decided that a sequel to this story will be going up in a week or two.</p>
<p>Edit 2: after a bit of deliberating I have decided to delete the sequel. I feel the ending is exactly where I wanted it to be and see no point in continuing it. I am sorry to those who started reading the sequel.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nous nous élèverons - Means “We Will Rise”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>